zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Frostuin
Ice |ailments = Iceblight |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Setheo }} Physiology Frostuin is a large Bird Wyvern mainly located in colder climates such as the Tundra or Frozen Seaway, while usually docile they will attack any threat with strong ice based attacks able to cause Iceblight and when enraged Severe Iceblight. Frostuin have bright white feathers along with a blue shell and beak, this helps Frostuin to camouflage within the areas they live so they are not as easily spotted to their predators such as Zamtrios. Frostuin are unable to use their evolved wings for flying, but instead for balance when gliding across the ice in a similar fashion to Lagombi. Behavior Frostuin are docile monsters, although can be relentless when threatened by other monsters or hunters. Frostuin's main prey are any fish that it is able to eat from the seas near the cold locations it inhabits, although some Frostuin are known to eat small herbivores such as Anteka and Pokara on occasion. Abilities Frostuin have a multitude of ways in which they can attack any threat or kill prey, they are able to glide across the ice at rapid speeds using their belly, when doing this they use their wings and even beak to try to neutralise their target, along with their more physical attacks are their elemental abilities as they are able to spit globules of ice at a threat to injure them and to slow them down so they can finish the target off. Rage and Tired State When enraged the Frostuin is able to spit a larger globule which has a wider burst than the original, this ice globule is able to inflict severe Iceblight on anything that is struck by it, it will also begin to move faster with its attacks such as the sliding, the rage mode is noticeable by the white smoke that appears in its mouth along with a screech to show the transition into rage mode. When Frostuin are low on stamina they will begin slipping on the ice after sliding and becoming vulnerable for a few seconds, as well as not being able to perform any ice based attacks, when low on stamina Frostuin will feed at a Fishing spot. Mount When mounted the Frostuin will begin rapidly jumping up and down to try to shake the hunter off of its back along with roaring to interrupt the hunters mount, after two successful mounts the back will break and scar the monster with patches of missing feathers. Breakable Parts/Weakness Chart Head - Beak becomes wounded as the sharp edges become shattered on multiple parts of the beak. Wings x 2 - Wings become scarred, missing fur and the claws become broken. Back - Back will have chunks of feathers missing and back becomes scarred. Trivia *If Frostuin is interrupted while regaining stamina at a fishing point it will drop a shiny which can range from any of the fish which can be fished at that exact spot. *Frostuin feathers are very popular among villagers in cold regions as it helps keep them warm during harsh winters which can make Frostuin a high value target when the seasons change. * Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern